


The No So Conservative Steve Rogers.

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Steve swears alot, Swear jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: The swear jar was all a scam.





	The No So Conservative Steve Rogers.

After a while, Bucky was accepted among the Avengers. He even shared a floor _and_ room with Steve, which made both men happy. Bucky had to admit he loved the 21st century. People--most people, were very accepting, they didn't even blink an eye when he decided to kiss Steve in the middle of New York. 

At the moment they were settled on the couch watching some sit-com from the late nineties to the early two thousands called _Friends._ It was a silly show about 6 friends living in New York and dealing with life as adults. He couldn't see how it was normal for the two boys just to walk over and eat breakfast with the two girls _every_ morning, and the Brother and Weird One _just happened_ to be there. But logic didn't matter, it was funny and it made Steve happy to watch so he was okay with it.

At the other end of the common room Clint and Natasha were talking about their weirdest kills, which he could beat just about all of them. He once killed somebody with a paper clip in Bora Bora, but he didn't want to think any further into it at the moment.

And Tony was getting his 5th cup of coffee that day and he it was only 11 in the morning, but who knows how long he's been awake. "Ah shit," Tony cursed. "That burns." He turned his head to see Tony with his tongue out.  _Must've burned his tongue with the coffee_ , Bucky thought rolling his eyes and fixing his attention to the screen again.

"He said a bad language word," Natasha said excitedly in Bucky and Steve's direction. His face morphed into a confused expression, not sure what she was trying to say. 

"Oh," Steve said like he'd forgotten something. "put a dollar in the jar Stark." Tony grumbled something under his breath that normal ears wouldn't catch. "That's two." Clint and Natasha started laughing like school children watching a pupil get yelled at by a teacher.

"What jar?" he asked. He was Tony help up a jar that said: Swearing cost you a dollar, in sharpie. Bucky could recognize it was Steve's hand writing. 

"It's a swear jar," Clint explained. "Whenever you say a bad word you have to put a dollar in. Cap's been running it for a while now." 

Steve looked at him with pleading eyes. "You're joking right?" Bucky asked them looking away from Steve. 

"Nope," Natasha said. "it's because Steve's all conservative from the 1930's." Her brows raised up, "Don't tell me you're gonna start your own jar up?" Bucky shook his head, and looked over to Steve, who was looking very guilty. And he was...to bad for him Bucky was about to call out his bullshit. 

"You're all being played," He told them bluntly, "In the 'conservative' 30's Stevie over here swore just like anyone of you."

They all turned to Steve with confusion in their eyes. "So this was all a scam." Tony said looking at the jar shocked.

Steve glared at Bucky and groaned into his hands. "Fuck you Buck," he said slipping out of his non swearing ways. At that there were all shocked into a silence like Steve just grew a third arm out of his head. "I make--or should I say _made_ \--80 dollars a week from Stark alone. I would have split it with you." 

Bucky stood up from the couch. And walked towards Tony and the jar. 

"You're ruining my views of the 30's Steve," Clint looked disappointed.

Natasha sucked on her teeth. "I should have known," She said, the admitted "Good scheme though." 

"So the thirties weren't filed with clothes up to your neck, and only good language words?" Tony asked just for clarification. 

Bucky laughed. "Please, why does every generation think they invented swear words and sex? Because you didn't. The 30's were...a bad time, because nobody had a job. So people stole a lot and did drugs, drank way to much and had sex outside of marriage and before it, to be happy." He shrugged his shoulders. 

The three of them looked horrified, their perfect image of the early 20th century shattering. 

Bucky walked right up to Tony and took the jar of cash out of his hand before he could say anything else. "Thanks for this." And he left the room with the jar in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just wanted to add that drugs and sex should not be the only thing in your life making you happy. And drugs are bad for you, if you have a problem get help.


End file.
